Ghostface Killah
Ghostface Killah is a featured fighter in Def Jam series and is a playable character in Def Jam Vendetta, Def Jam Fight For NY, Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover and Def Jam Icon. Appearances Biography A quick check of his album repertoire makes it clear that Ghostface's music always hits hard. From his 1996 debut Ironman to 2000's epic Supreme Clientele, to his last release, Wallets, Ghost has more front-to back classic albums than most rappers have singles. Add his appearances on Wu-Tang hits like "Can It Be All So Simple" and "Ice Cream" and it's no idle boast when Ghost describes himself as "a universal rapper." On records like Holla and Tony's Masquerade, Ghostface drops the type of eccentric lyrical gems that have earned him status as a cult favorite. And as 2000's club hit "Cherchez La Ghost" proved, Ghost can move more than just your mind. Whether it's heard in the club or in your headphones, The Pretty Toney album proves that Ghostface's run of instant classics is far from over. Role in Def Jam Vendetta The player first encounters Ghostface Killah in The Def Jam Tournament in the semi finals match. Role in Def Jam Fight For NY As he says with a smile in Def Jam Fight For NY, "This is the beginning." You'll meet up with Ghostface in the Dragon House in Chinatown as a club boss during the second half of story mode. Role in Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover If fighting for the Staten Island Crew, Ghostface Killah will be the first to express his desire to become the new O.G. The protagonist must defeat him before becoming the new O.G. Role in Def Jam Icon Ghostface Killah's role varies in Build-A-Label mode. In one playthrough, he could be a second unsigned artist after the player signs his first artist to his label or he could be already signed on to Troy Dollar's label. Quotes Def Jam Vendetta *"Imma ghost man! I can't get broke!" *"No doubt" - Blazin' Mode *"Get up punk! Get up!" - Victory Outro Def Jam Fight For NY *"This ain't no goddamn vacation. You better hop back on the plane bitch!" - Intro Taunt *"THEODORE!!!" - Blazin' mode *"Go home and cry to yo' mama and while your at it, Tell her I'm hungry." - Outro Taunt *"It's bedtime. Say bye bye." *"Say it with me now! Uncle! Uncle Ghost!" *"Too late. Now I'm pissed!" - Obtaining weapon *"Sucker, you wanna die?" - Environmental Grapple *"You underdog, man. You ain't no crowd favourite." - Crowd assistance Gallery 478996-dd_001.jpg 484960-g_001.jpg 484964-g_005.jpg 484966-g_007.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040826012833572-919943_640w.jpg 134904_full.jpg def-jam-icon-20070320002432233-1939588_640w.jpg def-jam-icon-image324077.jpg 1288698851_def-jam-icon-20070226034151983.jpg Defdor.JPG Images (5).jpg 3angryrappers.jpg 2129944-dmx2.jpg 1353525-g 790screen010.jpg 484970-g 011.jpg 484963-g 004.jpg 484962-g 003.jpg 603163-920170 20040920 003.jpg Defgrap.JPG Defbasic.JPG Hqdefault (11).jpg DMXFIGHTER.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image157226.jpg Defjamgc 006-large.jpg Def jam vendetta-thumb-450x351-94269.jpg Def Jam - Vendetta (2).jpg Defjam3.jpg 77-shot-12.jpg 168-shot-9 (1).jpg 1388143428 gfk prev001.jpg Medium 2 screenshot (1).png Medium 1 screenshot (1).png Videos Trivia *Ghostface Killah is one of four characters, who appeared in all Def Jam Games. The others are Ludacris, Method Man, and Redman. *Ghostface Killah is one of the few veterans to have their playable status change between Vendetta and Fight For NY ''. In this case, he was playable right from the start in ''Vendetta but has to be unlocked in Fight For NY ''and ''The Takeover ''. Capone, Manny, WC, and Joe Budden are the only other veterans to share this unique feature. *Ghostface's front blazin move 'Splitting Headache' in ''Vendetta looks similar to O.E.'s 'Bombtrack' blazin move in Fight for NY. Category:Fighters Category:Characters From Def Jam Vendetta Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Characters From Def Jam Icon Category:D-Mob's Crew Category:Hip-Hop Artists Category:Celebrities Category:Former Antagonists